


last one out of fonsett

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, the actual relationship is minor lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mythra and Niall want to go to a concert.  Mòrag is reluctant.  But one blue haired beauty riles up her desire to be wild.





	last one out of fonsett

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember when Last One Out of Beach City blew up in crossovers??? i'm three years late but yeet  
Mythra is kinda ooc, but i want to give her a more punky attitude to fit her role  
this is just something to post while i work on something much better, please bear the half-assed writing and argument driven dialogue

"I'm gonna win!"

"No way, _ I'm _gonna win!"

"Not a chance, I got you this time!"

"Just wait for it . . .!"

_ BAM! _

**YOU WIN!!!**

Niall threw his hands up triumphantly, the controller flying out of his grip and onto the hardwood floor below, hitting with a _ clack _. Beside him, Mòrag sighed, placing her chin in the palm of her hand as she stared at her character on the screen, lying dead in defeat. She would have to blame Mythra for getting him into these violent video games, even if the system was far too old for advanced graphics. Speaking of the devil —

"What's up, nerds?"

Uninvited ( as always ), Mythra slammed open the screen door, presenting herself as if she were a goddess to behold. She looked as tasteless as usual, wearing clothes that screamed "I'm so rebellious, look at me!" The way her white t-shirt that was much too large for her fell off of her shoulder and showed her bra strap made Mòrag shudder. Was this what the kids these days were into? Not that she paid attention to trends when she was in high school. Placing her controller down on the coffee table before her, she crossed her arms, huffing.

"And might I ask what brings you here, Mythra? I don't recall announcing a party."

The way Mythra glared was enough to tell Mòrag that she wanted to flip the bird, but thankfully, she resisted with Niall in their presence. Instead, she gave a rather sassy gesture by bumping out her hip and placing her hand upon it, grinning. "Well, miss uptight prissy pants," she said, obviously taking joy in the sudden change in Mòrag's expression, "Addam is taking me to a concert tonight!"

"Ooh, a concert? Who's playing?!" Niall exclaimed, jumping from his seat and eyeing Mythra intently. Mòrag silently cursed his innocent nature. And Mythra relished in it, savouring the wrinkles gathering around the corners of Mòrag's eyes. 

"A band called Torna, named after the country," the blonde explained. "They're pretty obscure, more of the garage scene. I only know them because my brother Malos recently joined, but they're pretty good."

"That's only a matter of taste," Mòrag scoffed, now stepping up behind Niall. She placed a hand on his shoulder, slowly easing him away from the other. A garage band? No matter what generation, it was just always _ garbage. _Heh. Her own ridiculous joke made her chuckle, gaining stares from both her brother and Mythra. Clearing her throat, her attention turned back to the teenager. "Did you really come all the way here just to tell us that?"

Looking quite proud of herself for reasons Mòrag was unsure of, Mythra nodded, arms crossing over her chest. Her chest was so large that it should be considered obscene, and when Mòrag noticed her bra barely peeking through the cloth of her shirt, she covered Niall's eyes. As he let out a small noise of confusion, the screen door opened once more, gaining their attention to see who it was this time. There stood Addam, his face looking more disappointed than expected. Wasn't he going off to enjoy himself with Mythra?

"Hey, Addam! You ready to go?"

The words made Addam tense up, and he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Mythra's gaze. "Yeah, about that . . . you see, Rex needs someone to drive him and Pyra to the movies, and as his dad . . . you know, it's sorta my job . . ." Each sentence would run itself off, his mumbles sounding as if he had more to say, but it seemed that he did not. His words had clearly upset Mythra, who might've stomped her foot if she wasn't in someone else's summer home. Mòrag suppressed a laugh, trying to avoid fueling the fire.

"I can't go solo, I'll look like a total loser! Especially with Malos being my brother . . . I'll seem like an absolute poser."

"How about we go with you instead? Mòrag and I don't have anything planned!"

Curse Niall's innocent nature! Before Mythra could respond, Mòrag spoke up, her hand still gripping Niall's shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea. After all, there's plenty we could do here, Niall! A documentary about the history of Mor Ardain will be on the History channel tonight!" 

"But Mòrag, this seems like it could be fun! Plus, you don't get out very often, it would be a shame if you kept yourself cooped up . . ."

"Yeah, Mòrag! Don't be a party pooper!" 

The input from Mythra was far from needed, and Mòrag sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. That's when the snarky girl decided to push her to the edge.

"Or maybe you're just too uptight to have a good time?"

"I am _ not _ too uptight!"

"Oh yeah? When is the last time you let Niall go out on his own?!"

"I'm only trying to keep him safe!"

"From what?! The world?! Come on, Mòrag, loosen up for once! You're his sister, not his mom. And aren't you two on vacation from Mor Ardain? At least _ try _ to have a good summer!"

"Now, you listen here, you —!"

"Ladies, ladies, please! There's no need to fight!" Addam intervened, holding his hands up to keep them from going at each other's throats, literally. He lightly stroked his chin stubble, trying to think of a solution. Something must have came to him quickly, for he snapped his fingers and grinned at himself. Oh no. _ Oh no. _Not that look. Anything but that look!

"Mòrag, how about you take Mythra and Niall to the concert —" Her glare alone was enough to make him pause, but he continued, "And in return, I'll make those quotelettas you adore so much!" Finally, Mòrag was rendered speechless. She didn't immediately reject the idea, meaning she was at least considering it. This made Niall light up, and he looked up to Mythra, who seemed pleased with the turn of events.

Silence loomed over them, the only sound in the room being the fan spinning above them. Letting her arms fall to her side, Mòrag sighed for what might have been the millionth time that day, and spoke. "Alright, I'll take them." With their obtained victory, the trio before her collectively cheered, but were cut off when Mòrag spoke up again. "But! We're going home the second the concert is over, and Addam."

He tensed up at the mention of his name, fear within his eyes. Mòrag's expression softened, the ends of her lips twitching up just enough to be considered a smile. "I better receive an entire tub of quotelettas as compensation." Addam let out his held breath with pure relief, and turned towards the screen door, giving a thumbs up.

"Have fun, kiddos! And please, be safe. I don't think Mythra needs another scolding from the town sheriff —"

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding!" 

And just like that, he was gone. Glancing at the two kids she was left with, Mòrag pushed her bangs from her face, trying to ease her nerves. It was just a concert . . . she had gone to concerts before! Well, one. With Zeke, back in high school, and ended up leaving early when he ditched her to be with his girlfriend and some other fools. It couldn't hurt too much to stop acting like an old prune for one night, right? Damn, Mythra was getting into her head.

"So, we best be going now, huh? The sun is already setting . . ."

"Oh, definitely," Mythra cut Mòrag off, taking a step towards the older woman. "But first, we need to get you into something less office-like. You'll stick out like a sore thumb in that." Mòrag looked at her pristine white button-up, and raised an eyebrow.

"And what do _ you _ suggest?"

—

A sharp _ crack! _filled the air, and Mythra sipped at the can of whatever energy drink she had chosen, exaggerating her sigh of pleasure. Whatever it was she was drinking came in a frilly pink can, the colour hurting Mòrag's eyes. Niall was paying for his and Mòrag's drinks ( he insisted that she let him, that she needs to just ease up ), chatting it up with Aegaeon, the night shift worker at the convenience store. Leaning up against the glass door separating them from the bottled soft drinks, Mòrag played with the end of her left sleeve, tugging at the leather jacket Mythra had insisted she wear.

To say she had a total makeover wouldn't be quite right, but it was close enough. A leather jacket that was too short to reach her hips ( Mythra insisted that was how it was designed, but it felt silly to Mòrag ), pants far too tight for comfort, and shoes that had probably been purchased from the dollar store. When Mòrag revealed she owned a plain black t-shirt, Mythra acted like it was the greatest discovery on the planet. It was either that or whatever abomination the teenager had pleaded with Mòrag to wear, but she simply would not wear a shirt with holes in it. On purpose as well!

Mythra seemed to take notice, and giggled as she came up too close to Mòrag's face. "Enjoying the outfit?"

"Far from it, but I'll play along with you. Just for tonight."

"Mòrag, please. I'll admit, I was a total bitch earlier, but I really do think you should lighten up, if only for tonight. You're pushing yourself too hard these days. Especially considering you're smothering Niall." 

Her words made Mòrag think. She returned her attention to Niall, who was still casually chatting with Aegaeon, laughing at whatever joke the employee had just told. It was true, she coddled him too much. Ever since his parents passed away and she was left to look after him . . . when was the last time she even _ tried _to enjoy herself? Shrugging, she smiled.

"Maybe you're right, Mythra. Tonight, you'll see a new side of Mòrag. Thank you for that."

Instead of replying with words, Mythra just nodded, pushing off of the door and approaching Niall, who was finally heading back towards them. He held up the plastic bag, which contained whatever junk food and beverages the siblings had chosen minutes ago. Mòrag took it from him, pulling out one of the energy drink cans and snapping open the tab. "Shall we be off, then?"

"We can't do anything about the speech patterns, can we?"

"Watch it, Mythra."

Niall, who hadn't heard anything of their conversation earlier, tilted his head with a questioning look in his eyes, but they said nothing more. They turned to leave, only for someone else to walk in, not even glancing their way as she passed on by. The first thing that Mòrag noted was her hair. It was . . ._ blue. _Not a tame, navy blue, but a bright blue that was clearly meant to attract attention. And it was working.

There was a slight nudge against Mòrag's right arm, and she turned her head, seeing that Mythra was responsible, shoving her elbow far past the boundary of personal space. They had a silent exchange, Mòrag shaking her head and Mythra nodding excitedly. By now, the woman had reached the coffee section, focusing on each stir of her straw. Mòrag and Mythra were still silently arguing, and Niall, being as so sweet and naïve, gave his sister a gentle shove. She looked at him, eyebrow quirked up in interest.

"Go on, Mòrag!" he said, pointing at the woman of blue hair. "You think she's cute, right? Talk to her!" His claim with no real evidence made Mòrag flush deep red. He knew her too well. Mythra added, "Yeah, Mòrag! Show us that 'new side' of yourself you mentioned!" Raising a single finger, she tried to come up with some sort of rebuttal, but she had to commit. Grabbing the ends of the leather jacket, she pulled at it as some sort of confidence booster, and approached.

The moment she was standing beside the woman, she knew her choice to approach was a mistake. What would she say?! The easiest route was to simply say "hello," but this woman looked far from a "hello" type of person! Now that she was closer, she could actually see more than just the woman's blue hair. Her clothing was reminiscent of Mythra's — she was wearing one of those spaghetti strap tank tops, showing off the sleeve tattoos that reached up to her shoulders. Blue flames. Of course. It might as well be her stamp.

Other than that, she had a flannel shirt tied around her waist ( was that what made Niall insist Mòrag approach? the most he knew about gay culture was that lesbians seemed to cling to flannel ), and tight black pants that complimented her legs. Oh, her legs were nice. And it was then that Mòrag realised the woman was staring at her. Ah, she must have been staring first. Oh, she must have been staring first.

Surprised, Mòrag took a step back, mouth agape as she attempted to explain herself. No words came out, only some indescribable noises, and she made a few odd hand gestures before giving up. The woman didn't give a clear expression, just staring into Mòrag's eyes. It felt like her heart had stopped. Her eyes were the most beautiful violet. And then the woman moved away, without a word, paying for her cup of coffee and leaving. 

Mòrag was still standing by the coffee machine, mouth wide open, looking like a fool. From across the store, Niall stared with concern, but Mythra was ecstatic, already making her way over. She gave Mòrag a single hard pat on the back, arm over stomach as she allowed herself to let out the laughter she had been holding back. For once, Mòrag didn't scold her, frozen in place. Mythra managed to force out some words between her laughter, standing back up straight.

"Wow, you really proved yourself to be hardcore! I've never, and I mean _ never _, seen someone act so foolish in front of a person of interest! Ooh, that was good!" 

Returning to reality, Mòrag shook her head, trying to cover up her flushed face with the collar of the jacket. She was still holding the energy drink from earlier, and just now noticed some of it had splashed on the floor when she was waving her arms around earlier. Even without the mysterious woman here, she still felt embarrassed out of her mind. She shouldn't have let Mythra egg her on.

Thankfully, Niall was as charming as always when they left, reassuring Mòrag as they went to the car. A Toyota AE86, a classic that no one could go wrong with. Hugo, their cousin, insisted that Mòrag upgrade, especially with her income, but she liked it. Old fashioned, like herself. Opening the back left door, Niall said, "I'm sure you'll never see her again, Mòrag! So no worries, right? You won't have to feel embarrassed about this!"

"Not if she shows up at the concert!"

"M-Mythra, please!"

Although, Mòrag had seemed to move on from the entire fiasco with impressive timing. Her amber eyes were staring Mythra down, who was trying to figure out what her designated driver wanted. Then, she said, "Seatbelt. We might be going to a loud, rebellious concert, but laws are laws." Mythra sighed and pulled the seatbelt over her torso, leaning as far back in the passenger seat as she could. Had Niall not been in the back, she would've reclined the seat.

The car started, pulling away from the parking lot and onto the road. Empty streets, just the way Mòrag liked it. It gave her the chance to relax, take in the silence with nothing but the gentle hum of the radio. That is, until Mythra turned it up, her head nodding to the beat. "Hell yeah, local radio playing their new song!" she said, probably in reference to Torna. It was a shock that the radio was even playing anything by them. But Mòrag wouldn't reply, letting Mythra do as she pleased. _ Take it easy, _ she told herself.

"Uh oh." Uh oh? Why did Mythra say uh oh? Mòrag spun her head to face Mythra, but the blonde was pointing to the window, mouth hanging open. She then returned her head to the left to look at whatever Mythra was pointing at, hearing her say "Don't look now!" just as she saw whatever the commotion was. Too late of a warning, Mythra. How Mòrag hadn't noticed the purr of the motorcycle until now completely bewildered her, as she always tried to look out for them to avoid accidents, but that wasn't the point. _ That _woman, that beautiful mystery girl with blazing blue hair was driving right beside them, her eyes just open enough to confirm she wasn't sleeping while driving.

It was absolutely unethical and unsafe to drive right up beside a car, but the woman obviously didn't care, eyes straight ahead. There was a small gasp from Niall in the backseat, and Mòrag felt a groan coming up, hoping the woman wouldn't take notice of them. But of course she turned to look, and her eyes planted themselves right upon Mòrag. Oh, Architect, why did this have to happen to her? Her hand was twitching to swerve the wheel and save her any embarrassment by crashing into a tree, but then it happened.

_ The woman smiled. _

Had it not been for Mythra taking the wheel just in time to avoid Mòrag _ actually _ swerving, and not intentionally, their journey would have ended there. Saying that the Ardanian was merely distracted would be too little of an understatement, as her entire face was surely burning from just a single smile. The woman returned her eyes to the road, barely zooming past the yellow stop light and leaving the trio in the dust as the light switched to red. From the back, Niall was pressed against the seat, his eyes looking back and forth between Mythra and Mòrag.

"So . . . that was something."

Rather than bother with a response, Mòrag let off the break, practically slamming her foot on the gas pedal and sending them zooming. Upon having her body lurched forward and pulled back in place by the seatbelt, Mythra gave Mòrag a look of panic — well, that was a first. But a grin was smugly placed upon her face, and Mythra glanced back at Niall, who looked just as anxious as her. “Now, Mòrag, let’s not act rash —”

“You wanted to see a new side of me. I’ll show you what I’m capable of!”

“Mòrag, please! This is far from hardcore, this is just insane!”

Their speed increased with each second, and the mystery woman came back into view, the car riding up right behind the motorcycle. It was her chance, she had this, she had this, she had this —

And that’s when the sound of sirens came blaring from behind. Eyes flickering up to the rearview mirror, Mòrag saw the sheriff’s car catching up from behind, and let out a curse under her breath. By now, Mythra was freaked out of her mind, one hand firmly placed atop the roof of the car while the other was tightly gripping at the side of the seat. “Addam was totally right, I _ do _not need another scolding from the sheriff!” She cried out, flipping her head back to see outside the window. The sheriff was as close to them as they were to the mystery woman, and Niall was cowering, attempting to stay out of any sort of view.

“Yo, Mòrag, can you slow down?! Your ticket will be hella expensive if you keep this up, and Niall is kinda freaking out —”

“I’m not going to get a ticket.”

“Huh?”

“Hold on!”

The car continued to gain speed, and they passed the mystery woman, Mòrag not even giving her the slightest bit of interest. It wasn’t the time for that. The sheriff followed, but obviously couldn’t reach the same speed, beginning to fall behind. Up ahead, there it was — a sharp corner. Mythra and Niall let out screams of their own at the same time as Mòrag shifted gears, and the car went into a straight position, drifting around the turn. They returned to drive in a matter of seconds, and up ahead was the sign informing them that they were about to leave Fonsett.

“Here we go!”

That was the last thing the woman said before taking the sharpest turn imaginable, Mythra and Niall still yelling in fear, and the car hid itself behind the sign, turning off with the simple turn of a key. Unbuckling with impressive timing, Mòrag covered both Mythra and Niall’s mouths with her hands, shushing them. Her face looked back at the windshield, and just as planned, the sheriff car rushed by, not noticing them. For a few more seconds, everyone remained speechless, and when the sirens died off, Mòrag released her captives and fell back in her seat, sighing.

It only took a few seconds for Mythra to turn from panicked to overjoyed, giving Mòrag a gentle punch in the arm. “Dude, that was insane! I never knew you could be so badass!”

“That was a mistake.”

“What do you mean ‘a mistake?’ The normal Mòrag would never do that! That was the type of excitement I wanted to see from you tonight!”

“But I put us all in danger! It was a stupid idea, I should’ve just pulled over!” Mòrag groaned, wiping away the sweat she had only now noticed on her forehead. “Let’s just get to the concert. If it’s even still going on, anyway.” Placing the key in its slot, she turned it, and tried to start the car. Nothing. 

One more try.

Nope. Nothing.

“Dammit, I must’ve used up all of my gas in that high speed chase! This night just keeps getting worse . . .”

The three exited the car, deciding to leave it there for the night and call up Addam tomorrow to help fuel it. According to the vague directions Mythra had given before they left, they should be close, anyway. Before parting with the car, though, Mòrag tossed the leather jacket at Mythra, rummaging around her trunk. “Hey, why’d you give this back?” the teenager inquired, holding it up. She didn’t need to be answered with words, as she saw Mòrag slipping on a plain tan sweater, causing her to moan with disgust.

“You don’t have to be an absolute badass, Mòrag, but can you at least _ attempt _to look like you want to go?”

“I didn’t want to in the first place. This was a stupid idea. Being bribed into taking you two to some idiotic concert, trying to seem confident and daring for a complete stranger, outrunning a cop like it was an everyday task . . . I’m acting like a child! I thought maybe you were right that I should relax and try to enjoy myself every once in awhile, but I just made everything stressful!”

“Come on, now, you didn’t have fun? I bet Niall did!”

The two looked at the young boy, who had kept quiet this entire time. They waited for some sort of response, and almost sheepishly, he nodded and said, “Yeah, it was kinda cool . . . I’ve never seen you act so unprofessional, Mòrag. And you looked like you were enjoying yourself, which is a rarity for me. Can’t you just listen to Mythra? And I bet Addam asked you to take us not only for quotelettas, but so you could have some fun, too. We’re all worried about you. You just . . . work and work these days.”

That’s when Mòrag realised that they were right. They were absolutely right. They just wanted her to have fun. And she _ did _have fun, she was just denying it because she felt like she needed to be the responsible one. Someone had to, right? But there would be other times to be responsible. 

“. . . You’re both right. I’ve been acting like a jerk. Let’s go on. Let’s enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night.”

Mythra and Niall both lit up at the suggestion, and they began their journey to the concert, casually chatting about whatever came to mind. There was a mention about how annoying Rex and Pyra could be in their relationship, how Addam tried so hard to be a “cool” dad, how Nia spent an hour hissing at a dog that just wanted some head pats, and a bit of teasing about the mystery woman. Mòrag wasn’t sure about it, but she felt like her attraction to the woman came from envy. Envy of being able to do as she pleased with no worries in the world.

As they walked along the road, they heard rough guitar riffs from afar, and Niall began to tug at their sleeves, pulling them through the bushes. And there it was — a band of people Mòrag was unfamiliar with ( other than Malos, of course ), playing some song she didn’t recognise. Now that she was actually listening to the music, she figured that it wasn’t all that bad. She had only judged them on genre alone. Had she always enjoyed garage band music? 

Everyone at the house seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if it was only a small group of mostly teenagers drinking what was presumably beer from Solo cups. Mythra was about to join them before she paused, staring at something away from the garage. “No way. No way in hell, dude!” Oh no. When Mythra acted like that, it meant something bad. Mòrag looked in the direction Mythra was facing, and felt her face flush when she spotted _ her. _That blue hair and those flame tattoos were unmistakable. 

Niall and Mythra exchanged glances, then looked back at Mòrag. For someone who had been trying so hard to seem cool earlier, she actually seemed oddly relaxed. Taking in a deep breath, she straightened herself up, patting at the ends of her sweater. 

“I’m going to talk to her.”

Of course, Mythra and Niall weren’t so sure about this sudden change in judgement and character. Placing a hand on Mòrag’s shoulder, Mythra said, “D-Don’t push yourself, Mòrag. You’ve gone out of your comfort zone enough for one night, right? There’ll always be another hot punky girl.”

“Yeah, it’s really fine, Mòrag! You don’t have to!” Niall added, grabbing the end of Mòrag’s sleeve. But instead of giving in and saying that they were right, she just smiled, pulling away from both of them and strutting over to the woman. Mythra covered her eyes with both hands, shaking her head. “I can’t watch,” she said. “Tell me how it goes. Or don’t! Whichever seems better.”

Niall, as told, began to describe the scene that he was watching. “Well, they’re talking . . . Mòrag went for a handshake!”

“Ooh, not a handshake! That’s the kill, she’s done for!”

“Wait . . . the woman went for it! Oh, she’s smiling!”

“No way!”

Curious to see for herself, Mythra peeked through her close fingers, and saw that Niall was right. The woman was smiling, and Mòrag was making ridiculous hand gestures as she spoke. And then the woman _ laughed _. Biting her thumb, Mythra said, “I wish I knew what they were saying. It looks like it’s going well, but-!” It was then that Mòrag returned, cutting off Mythra’s aloud thought. She and Niall instantly hopped forward, their eyes looking hopeful.

“So, so?! What did she say?!” Niall asked, jittering like an ADHD riddled child. Mythra just nodded along, wanting to know what had happened. Rubbing the back of her neck, Mòrag reached into her pocket, revealing a folded up piece of paper. “Well, she gave me this, but I’m not sure what it is . . .” She began to unfold the paper, then gasped.

“What is it, Mòrag?!” Mythra demanded, trying to look over the woman’s shoulder. In response, Mòrag nudged her away, shaking her head. Her eyes looked over the paper again, just to make sure she had seen what was written on it correctly. Yep, no doubt about it.

“It’s a phone number.”

In unison, Niall and Mythra gasped, shaking Mòrag left and right. 

“No way, dude, no way!” Mythra shouted.

“That’s so awesome, Mòrag!” Niall chimed. 

“Quiet down, you two! I don’t want her to look this way —”

Too late. Someone else ( some guy with black hair and glasses ) was talking to her, but she was looking over at the group, smiling. Oh fuck. 

Mòrag might be falling for her already.

**Author's Note:**

> the flame sleeve tattoos were totally ripped from Roses Aren't Blue by Cookiekitten, please go read their much superior fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664086)
> 
> [and hey, why not check out my twitter?](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop)


End file.
